Nate and Jenny: Story by Effja
Nate yawned. He had a swirly and foggy vision. "Nate! Wake the #### up!" yelled Mrs. Godfrey. "Okay, jeez, take it easy." Nate said to Mrs. Godfrey, as the horrible beast stood there drooling. Mrs. Godfrey yelled at him, " Go to detention! " "Wait, what?!? Why?!" Nate yelled. " Because me am psychopath teacher and me can do whatever me want! " Nate was voted out of the classroom, and he didn't complain about the democracy because he was voted out, and he also didn't even know the definition of the word. Nate saw Mrs. Godfrey step out of the classroom with her drooling mouth and crazed eyes. Nate didn't think much of it, but only because he knew that that was just Mrs. Godfrey's natural look. He still ran down the hall to detention, just in case. "Hello, Mrs. Czerwicki!" Nate said cheerfully. " How are you doing? " Mrs. Czerwicki just stood up, looked at Nate and said in a creepy voice, "I am fine, Nate. How are you?" " Oh, I'm not sure. That psycho Clarabelle the cow sent me here and so-" Nate didn't get to finish his sentence. "Oh, I know how you are doing Nate. I understand that your life is in danger." Nate was confused. " No, my life's not in danger today! " he told the detention monitor. "Mrs. Czerwicki grabbed Nate's neck. "Well, you must be pretty stupid then!" Francis was walking by, hearing this. " Yeah! " said Francis. "Take a look at his report card!" Nate rolled his eyes. Mrs. Godfrey walked up behind Francis and yelled at him. "Hey, wussy boy! Get a life!" Mrs. Godfrey punched Francis and Francis fainted. Then Mrs. Godfrey but Francis and he went limp. Francis was dead. " Mrs. Godfrey has rabies! " yelled Nate, even though everyone knew that was true. Mrs. Godfrey and Mrs. Czerwicki chased after Nate. Artur was in Nate's path, so Nate spun around him. But then Artur was in the way of Mrs. Godfrey, so Mrs. Godfrey quickly but Artur, then continued on her killing rampage. Artur fell to the ground with dull eyes. Artur had died. Then Mr. Galvin came out of his classroom and chased after the dead body of Artur. He pounded on Arutur and ripped him him up and messily ate the body of the kid who had liked Jenny. Speaking of Jenny, Jenny was standing right behind Mr. Galvin, who was being a cannibal and eating the dead body of her boyfriend. Jenny stepped in front of the science teacher. "Go to hell, Mr. Galvin." Jenny then ran, with Mr. Galvin in hot pursuit. Chad left the classroom. Chad was scared. His teacher, Mr. Galvin, had left and killed Artur. Chad tipped as quietly as he could put of the classroom. But then Mr. Galvin turned the corner chasing Jenny. Since Chad was in the way, Mr. Falcon picked him up, and put Chad into his mouth. He chewed. Chad was dead. In the meantime, Nate Wright was running away from his social studies teacher and the detention monitor. He took a sharp turn, and the adults ran into the wall. Nate was releived . He took a moment to catch his breath and get ready. Mrs. Godfrey and Mrs. Czerwicki were back on the trail. They got up, took deep breaths, and then they chased after Nate again. Mr. Galvin was old, but he was fast, too. Jenny could run fast, but the science teacher, now a cannibal, was gaining on Jenny. Right at the moment where Mr. Galvin would have gotten Jenny, Nate ran and grabbed Jenny. They ran together away from the psychopaths who were chasing them. "Jenny, I just wanted to say, if we don't make this out alive, I want you to know that I really, really like you." Nate nervously said this whole running at MAX speed. Jenny rolled her eyes. " I know, Nate. " They ran the other way, sliding under the teachers. They had a moment. Jenny liked Nate, too, but had hid it. They kissed. Unfortunately, Mr. Galvin had started eating away at Jenny, and Jenny died. "Noooo!" yelled Nate. "#### you, Galvin!" Teddy left his class, whistling. When he opened the door to the gym, he saw Coach John ripping apart bodies of people. Teddy ran up to him. "Hey, Coach John. #### off." Coach John turned to Teddy, and threw the body he had in his hands behind him. Coach John grabbed Teddy. He ripped him up. Teddy was, obviously, dead, to put it simply. Nate was crying on the floor. He did not care if he died. He wanted to be with Jenny again. Jenny appeared in ghost form in front of Nate. "Naaaaaate...." she said. " What is it, Jenny? " Nate said while standing up and wiping away tears. "If you want me to come back, then fight very hard and don't give up and I, along with your friends, will come back." " What about Artur? " Nate asked. "Oh, that wimp? He's dead. Forever." "Okay, I'll fight!" Nate said. Nate turned to the teachers and stared them right in the eye. Dee Dee was eating in the cafetorium, but felt that something was up. Besides the taste of the school lunch. She heard screaming, so she asked the lunch aid what was happening. The lunch aid too her, "Hi, honey, yes you can have information of you take some casserole and you eat it." " Okay! " Dee Dee agreed. "But what kind of casserole is it?" " Oh, this old thing? This is called Surprise Casserole! " So Dee Dee accepted the casserole and ate it, but the lunch aid did not tell her anything. But the lunch aid kept telling Dee Dee that she had gotten the information. Dee Dee was feeling weird, so she sat down and out her head on the table, where there was a big pizza stain from Artur. Dee Dee threw up and then she felt something in her stomach. It felt like an animal. Dee Dee's chest ripped open and Dee Dee died. Nate decided for Mrs. Czerwicki, he had to talk about romance novels to get her distracted. He had a liquid drink that contained the antidote to the sickness. He talked about the new novel, Love City, and Mrs. Czerwicki kept talking on and on about it. While she was talking, Nate poured the antidote in and she went back to normal. Mrs. Godfrey was harder, but he knew what he had to talk about. Gina. "Mrs. Godfrey, isn't Gina so nice and good?" he said. " Why, yes, Nate, Gina is so smart and so nice and she brings me brownies and she... " Nate have Godfrey the antidote while she was blabbering about Gina. Then he talked to Mr. Galvin and bored him by talking about video games. Eventually, everyone affected for the antidote. Jenny came back into existence, appearing beside Nate. Nate was finally happy. The end. Category:Short Stories Category:Stories